


The Witch

by sassynails



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Dark!Luthien, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark half-Maia princess weaving her dark Maiarin magic. Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyChaosMagicUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/gifts).



> Part of the Trick-or-Treat exchange. Paper, watercolours, acrylics, butterfly wings, wasp nests, beads and dead frilly things.

Done after the prompt: Trick idea: Lovecraftian horror and characters who aren't what they appear to be are both love.


End file.
